Searches performed by users are increasingly being used to accomplish tasks such as making a dinner reservation, for example. Search engines can assist users with finding a website to perform a task. However, upon navigating to the website the user still has to navigate the website and re-enter information previously provided in the search query to complete the desired task. Moreover, since tasks can be performed in association with various entities such as people, places, and things, the existing search experience typically involves the user spending an unnecessary amount of time finding the desired information.